1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the presentation of multimedia content, and more specifically to the presentation of media content combined with enhanced, interactively-obtained media content.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The World Wide Web or the Internet, through which the World Wide Web is enabled, provides companies with immense resources to market their produces and educate potential customers about their products. Further, the Internet allows companies to easily and quickly update information to ensure the information accessed by individuals is the most current and up to date.
Other media, such as VHS videos, compact discs (CD), digital video discs (DVD) and other similar media do not provide the same, up to date information. Once these media are produced and distributed, the content provided is restricted to what was released. As such, companies selling content contained on these types of media (e.g., movies on DVDs and music on CDs) cannot maintain the content current. The distribution of broadcast or video on demand (VOD) streams similarly cannot maintain the content as current. Typically, the assets for the streams (broadcast or VOD) are provided to a third party for broadcast, at which point, the content owner no longer has control over the content. As such, the release of fixed and/or streamed media content results in the user or consumer receiving dated content.
As such, companies producing and distributing content on such fixed and/or streamed media cannot provide customers with the most current content Further, these companies lose out on opportunities to market additional, newly produced content through these fixed content media.